Whats up with the dorks here lately?
by forget my kisses
Summary: I noticed a shocking lack of Jeanette on here so I decided i would help out my favorite character,multi chapter, jeanette and charlie. basically jeanette gets beat up at school and charlie helps her out
1. a little mistake

Jeanette thought mostly happy thoughts as she

walked on her way from the school parking lot.

Here lately she is so happy her walk has developed into

some kind of cheerful dance. because of this people wonder what is making Jeanette so happy, normally when approached with this question

she replied with something about birds, but, normally thats not the reason. I mean sure, she loves the graceful, winged creatures, but here lately

shes been enjoying something or should i say someone way more.

That someone is Mr. Charlie Tuttle teenage science genius. Of whom she has been hardcore crushing on for about two years and it seem two years of stalking eh crushing has finally paid off. they have been hanging out everyday after school! Just seeing him makes her happy and leaves a smile on her face every time.

turning around the corner Jeanette decides to take the route closer to her locker, the back entrance.

The back entrance is mostly polluted with teenagers that fight each other for no reason.

normally Jeanette would avoid them at all costs but seeing that she was already running late, she traveled there anyway.

Jeanette soon found herself lost in her thoughts of charlie. So lost she didn't notice where she was going.

She didn't start paying attention again until she ran into the backs of one of the fighters.

The other girl is quick to push Jeanette down.

Jeanette yelps out an apology and frantically scrambles to her feet.

When she was about halfway up a girl kicks her stomach. An instant bruise forms, and Jeanette is back down. The girls quickly form a circle around her joining in in beating the snot out of her.

A kick here a punch there, it was nothing new for them. It is their job to make sure that the dorks don't think they have the right to go through "their" door or bump into "their" backs, i mean seriously what has gotten into the dorks here lately?

The girls continue to wound Jeanette until Vice Principal Tolken turns around the corner and breaks it up. not wanting to change the way high school is he leaves Jeanette there broken and wounded.

Noticing she is alone Jeanette tries again to get up. Pain Strikes throughout her entire body, causing her to fall again. The pain is almost too much to bear. with another failed attempt to get to her feet, Jeanette blacks out from the pain.


	2. It?

~~~~~~~Charlie's POV ~~~~~~~

Charlie, being the leader of the AV club also carried the responsibility to watch the school security cameras, as the AV club took turns.

Charlie walked in the computer lab and noticed a group of guys gathered around a computer.

someone was about to get busted for watching youtube during school hours. I mean seriously what if something happens!

Charlie walks up to the computer and froze at what he saw. Jeanette...his Jeanette was lying on the ground being poked by a little kid. The AV club was just sitting there LAUGHING!

"how did this happen?" he stated calmly

the whole club turned around quickly and tried not to look guilty.

"Well?" charlie said

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" charlie yelled demanding an answer.

the club looked around guiltily

chester gathered the courage to speak first

"Umm... Jeanette took the back entrance and ran into a bunch of girls and they didn't like her...and.."

Charlie cut him off

" did you guys just sit there and watch this?"

chester looked down

"yes." he stated with shame

Charlie looked so angry and like he was about to cry at the same time.

"let me see the video to see excactly how dissappointed i am in you guys.

They quickly got the video up for charlie.

he saw everything he saw jeanette run into them, to the part where vice principal tolken just walked

on by.

charlie was way beyond pissed now. He had to find her.

~~~~~~~~Jeanette's POV~~~~~~~

"Do you think its okay?"

"Yeah its fine just leave it alone"

(It?) Jeanette thought

"NO don't poke it!"

Jeanette woke up with the feeling of a persons finger on her face.

she jerked up and immediatly regret it.

pain overwhelmed her.

she opened her eyes and saw that she had scared away the person that awaked her.

Jeanette started to think about what they had said.

They had adressed her as an "it" not a her, and "it"

it was like what she was is a mystery.

Jeanette felt horrible and not just from being beat up, which did hurt very much,

she felt like no one cared. and she knows she's right. hot tears form in her eyes

as she thinks about how stupid she must be to think someone actually cared.

she thinks "here she is bruised in the middle of the back entrance and had been there for who knows how long

and she can't even find someone to care

Maybe those girls were right. maybe she doesnt have a right to be here. maybe she should just give up.

maybe she would.


End file.
